CostarGamerZ (Benedict)
CostarGamerZ (CGZ) is the second French YouTube Ranger in the group, the first one being SuperLuigi7900. He pre-entered YouTube Rangers on the 1st March 2014 and officially joined 4th March 2014. He is a moderator. His real name is Benedict. History CostarGamerZ was a shy YTR fan who joined the forums in the end of 2013, but his arrival wasn't easy because one of the "truth seekers" was in the forums at that time. Costar didn't listen to him, since he doesn't like being turned against somebody else. Later, CostarGamerZ wanted to protect YTR against the "truth seeker" that was in the forums. In 2014, CostarGamerZ asked Starman if he could become a YTR, he was on the waiting line along with Diapolo 10. Then, there was a misunderstanding in Twitter, a tweet were saying that it was Bluey's fault that he left the YTR, which Jbro109 took seriously, but the real author was Sorapril Spice, a friend of CostarGamerZ that was at his home before he moved elsewhere. Jbro eventually forgave Costar. Usernames history Old *Ultimoben - Costar's very first username (Seen in Minecraft) *MarkoLeChaRouge (Variant: MarkoTheRedCat) - This username was created due to a strange dream with a "red cat" (Seen on PSN) *Meious (Complate username: TheMeiousKid) - Combination of "Miaou" and "Meow" (Seen on XBLA and 3DS) Scrapped *Sorapril Spiced - Scrapped (A friend of Costar uses it) *VinnieTheHero2k13 - Scrapped Others *Rayduxx (Beta : ElRayduxxDood) - Username in France and on Steam *VictiniGuy118 - ROBLOX username Series Balisong Theory WIP, he tries to base it on one of his favourite TF2 items (that he's trying to get), the "Black rose" and plans to add his doppleganger CazgaStormeR for the first time. Friends Non-YTR friends MrHyperius MrHyperius is CostarGamerZ best friend, they met each other in their Year 8 Class, and even when Costar changed school, they kept together. He has a Wii U and likes LEGO games. Sorapril Spiced A friend of Costar, met in Year 8 Class, he usually likes to be messy and touch stuff. YTR best friends *Zaid (Mariofan14) *Prinplup14 *Starman3 *Diapolo 10 *Coolboy78 *Sinbad316 *Memoodyable (Megan) Quotes Favourite quotes *"Time to WRECK" -Catchline *"Et merde" -Bad situation *"Was that obligated ?" -When somebody makes a bad joke *"Whoever is a terrorist is a moron, YOU TERRORIST !" -Insult *"Oh, guy" -His version of "Oh, boy" Sarcastic quotes *"(whispered) Fantastique..." Counterparts *Fourth Dimensional counterpart: QuartarGamerZ (Quenedict) *Star World counterpart: LunarGamerZ (Moonedict) *Dimension X counterpart (doppelganger): CazgaStormeR Trivia *He loves to RP with Zaid (Mariofan14) and sometimes Fawn and Starman3. *He likes spending times on his characters. *CastarGamerZ owns 2 yoshis: Crimson, a red baby yoshi that CatezeeY gave to Costar and Carbon, a strange, fast yoshi. Appearances and cameos Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames Costar appeared for the first time in this series trapped in Bob-Omb Battlefield with BeatMax, dshaynie, Jackx20yz and MarioStar92, and some traits of his were shown here. Costar was asking the Bob-Omb King with MS to find a way out of the battlefield, LucarioMario7 came to free the trapped, Rachrip and Kirsty came and tried to make sure Costar doesn't escapes by changing his mind, his adventurous and stubborn traits seemed to show themselves when the trapped heroes tried to prove their points. When LM7 got the ShadCur star, Costar took the decision to defeat the King Bob-Omb (dshaynie came after him), and his fighting trait as well as his skill was revealed. Costar has been revealed to go through Tiny-Huge Island. OnyxKing's bloopers CostarZ appeared in many of OnyxKing67's bloopers, mostly has a cameo and often along with Diapolo 10. Category:Youtube Ranger Members